


Sanctified by the Stars and Moons

by kairixxehanortxlover



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: And then... there was only Silence. Utter Silence, following Their Words.I could never betray You... I Love You too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is confusing and hard to understand at times. This plays a lot with how people really are, and the perceived 'truth' about them, that are actually lies. Have fun being utterly confused at times! And hope you leave a kudos!

 I.

Dreams never give us real clues as to what happens truly. They can be quite vivid but also really confusing. Most dreamseers insist that our dreams mean something; something important. Dunmeri dreamseers are really good at interpreting those kind of dreams that are really making you feel. Most dreams cannot actually do that. You get a sense of fear, dread, joy, etc. ... But never emotions. Only if they show you your past memories, and even that is rare enough.

The dreams; other dreams, not the ones that make me remember former lives; are not really meant for me. They are meant for him. The one whose soul I shelter inside my own very much fractured soul. His burden is a heavy one to bear. At times, I feel like I might not draw breath ever again. The betrayal... the hurt... the pain... the utter brokenness of my body in such a state... it made me feel disgusted so deeply that I knew my former me felt it too. We were warriors, proud people, and to be left broken like that... it made me feel like the child again that wasn't treasured, but hated by everyone around me.

The dreams He gave me... they were always quite vivid. Of days long past, of happy times with Him... of when they were still happy. Sometimes I get _those_ dreams... the dreams that make me fill with disgust at his apparant _'love'_ to me. When he bears weeping sores and all kinds of disgusting things. Then there are the dreams... where masks go away... a sharp-angled face is shown... and ruby red eyes shone out from a dark ashen grey face surrounded by black strands of hair. Where he takes me, readily, me being filled with shame at those actions, where he whispers sweet nothing's into my ear, and gently shows me what he and my former self did in nights of passion and war. And sacrifice.

I was once showed by the Lady of Dawn and Dusk what he did just before my former me died. Even with the Tribunal Gods looking on in disgust at those actions. It was hard not to be filled with shame at so readily following the Tribunal rule upon my spirit people. Then there are the dreams... where Azura showed me how she cleansed his wounds when he summoned her on her Summoning Days. Sweet, ethereal, Azura. Like the nightsky, dotted with stars and the twin moons. By the time I met Vivec, I was ashamed to be the Patriarch of all things. I readily showed him what I thought of him.

~~(A slap was never so hard as it was that day. Head thrown to the side, and his neck nearly broken. A stare that showed suprise.)~~

* * *

II.

My ears perceived a sound to my right, and I brought my foot down on the enemy. I jumped back, and grasped my ebony axe. It crashed through the air, and split the foreign insect in two. It had some kind of... horns?... and was really elaborate. I soon noticed a magical signature behind me, and my axe nearly struck true. If it wouldn't have met with a longblade. I danced backwards, and then slid my axe into my holster. I stood up. They were Chimer, like me. But both had black hair, while mine was white. I regarded the two and then gave a small smile. The both of them smiled softly back. I outstretched my right hand, and we shook it. "I'm Nerevar, of House Indoril. To which do you belong?"

The obviously younger sibling inclided his head at me, and stepped back. The older of the two stood straighter by my gaze. "I am Voryn, and this is my younger brother, Araynys. We're of House Dagoth."

House Dagoth... hmm... I eyed the two of them. Araynys seemed to favor blades instead of magic, but Voryn's indicated that he was a mage. I wetted my lips. He was undoubtly good on the eyes. Concentrate, Indoril Nerevar! You're not here for pleasure and enjoyment, but for the fact that Nords were seen here. And father wanted to see if I could lead at least two men in battle. I fell on my knees, and grasped their hands in my really huge ones. They eyed them. They were like bear paws really, apart that my fingers were much more slender. I gave them my best puppy-dog eyes look (mother would want me to use everything at my disposal). "Could you come with me, and help me with a few Nords around here? Please???"

Their deep, dark-silver eyes bugged over, no doubt doing the thing I hoped them to. "...Okay. But just this once!"

I grinned at them, after I jumped up. "Don't count on it!"

And with that, I run to the stronghold of the Nords with two fellow Chimer following me.

* * *

III.

My lips trembled in happiness at the memory. That was the first meeting between my former self and Voryn and his little brother Araynys. It was light-heartening, to say the least. Those really were happier times. I pondered the amulet I held in my hand. Made out of uncharistic glass, it held the same blue as my ice-blue eyes. Delicately interwoven onto it were a star and a moon. It was enchanted too. By me. I could never trust those Telvanni to make anything for me. The enchantment would absorb the magicka from the spell, and I would get it as a result. True, I'm not really all that much of a mage, but that was because of my limited magicka that I had. I slipped on the amulet under my tunic, and disappeared into the crowd again. One of the things I liked about the city of Vivec was that I could just disappear into the crowd without anyone looking at me weirdly. They were already used to me and my 'insane' ramblings. Some Ordinators even laugh about them, until I tell them that they really happened. Then they really start to question my sanity. Not that it matters to me though.

When I rounded a corner, I collapsed. I was aware of some Ordinators crowding around me, but I couldn't hear anything. My eyes turned inward. Tears fell down from dark silver eyes, and black hair fell over my wounds. Voryn sobbed openly. I looked at him and wiped away his tears. His face fell into my chest, and I lied a kiss on his hair. My arms went up and around him. My eyes went to the other three. I asked them with my gaze 'why?'. My eyes opened up the city of Vivec again, and I heaved a sigh. One Ordinator helped me stand up and led me away. I shuddered in shock. And then... there was only silence. Utter silence, following our words. I could never betray you... I love you too much.


End file.
